Feels Wheel
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Takao was missing which annoyed Midorima since it wasn't Takao's lucky day after all. Only to find him inside Akashi's car with the red haired captain smiling. How lucky can Takao get? Ridiculous, nanodayo! Whose luck is the strongest? Answer us, Oha Asa! MidoTaka


***Feels Wheel***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

I've been watching KnB and been asking:

 _"Why are there many MidoTaka_ as much as KiseAo and KuroKaga dj?"

Answered by Season 3 catch and shoot episode!

MidoTaka is an excellent pairing!

Thus~

 _ **Enjoy Reading!**_

* * *

Inside the Shutoku locker room were the players of the team preparing for their afternoon practice. Amidst the sounds of locker doors creaking open and banging close, a certain a green haired young man was found sitting by the chair with his bag on the floor while busily attending on wrapping his hand with bandaged tape. The other members of the team were talking among themselves when out of nowhere they heard it _again._

 _"Tsk."_

An annoyed remark slipped by a green haired man's lips as the bandaged tape he was wrapping on his long fingers snapped into two as it ran out. He quietly pressed his lips closed and let silence fell as he stared at his hand. And then slowly, he averted his eyes towards the next seat beside him half expecting for _somebody_ to hand him what he needed but it was empty.

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue again with his eyebrows wrinkled and bent down to rummage inside his bag. He was just about to sat right up when he noticed a shadow before him. Looking up, he saw Miyaji smiling down at him with the familiar vein thumping at the side of his cheek.

A sweat drop fell down the side of Midorima's face.

"Geh, you've been looking pretty down since you came huh, Midorima?"

"Uh... no..."

Miyaji's face darkened. "Want me to smack you awake? And where's that idiot Takao? He's supposed to be here by this time already, that fool!"

"..."

"I heard he didn't attend his class." Kimura came up and stood beside Miyaji while the green haired freshman started wrapping his fingers again, "You're in the same class, right, Midorima?"

"He's not answering my calls." Midorima answered simply and paused as his bandaged got cut for the last time. "Tsk!"

"You think he's sick?" Kimura suggested. The ace player glanced at him and pushed his glasses back at the bridge of his nose.

"It's probably better for him to stay home, in fact since his sign has the worst luck today."

"He'll really be unlucky if he shows himself now! I'll have him run ten laps when he comes!" the captain promised and marched out of the room followed by Kimura. The megane glasses player had given up on wrapping his fingers when another one of his team mate blocked his view.

"That's weird," he pointed out when Midorima looked up at him, "I heard Cancer's lucky item today when my mother turned the television on Oha Asa and I kinda got curious of what you're bringing so I listened... err... where's your lucky item today?"

"I didn't bring any."

"Eh? B-but you're always..."

"I didn't bring any, nanodayo..." his eyes found his team mate's who looked surprised at Midorima's intense eyes.

"R-right... well, let's practice then..." he slipped away from the green menace that was beginning to come out.

And Midorima sighed when he found himself alone yet again. Opening his eyes, he stayed at the dark locker room with both arms leaning on his knees. True, it was his first time not bringing any lucky item... actually not bringing his lucky item was causing him great discomfort... he even opted not to go out of his house but that was ridiculous since Oha Asa did not suggest such option. So there must be another counter measure for not bringing his lucky item.

Then again, there's Takao. What had happened to him...?

He remembered Takao's Oha Asa reading... that idiot must quit fooling around.

Pushing himself out of the bench, Midorima pushed his glasses up again and walked out of the room.

 _That idiot's got the worst luck of all..._

* * *

Takao stared at the guy in front of him with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

 _Fine..._ he thought mildly as he remembered what he heard on Oha Asa that morning... _I really have the worst luck of all..._

The guy in front of him proved as much.

It was Seijuro Akashi of Rakuzan.

Of all the things that happened to him this morning, nothing could have prepared him for the worst of all... and that was sitting inside Seijuro Akashi's black car with them opposite each other. The car was already parked outside the Shutoku high front gate yet the dark haired man couldn't bring himself to speak.

Those intimidating red eyes were the source of his discomfort.

 _No wait... didn't Shin-chan say Akashi was back to normal after the Winter cup... that's just a month ago... it's impossible for him to change back to being his scary bipolar... I mean..._

Akashi's eyes glinted as if he could read what was on Takao's mind.

Takao forced a grin and stopped thinking immediately. _Dangerous..._

Exactly what does his _luck_ still has in store for him?

"Um... thank you for bringing me here..." he started as he shifted on his seat, "I think I can manage now, Akashi-san..."

"Don't mention it," Akashi responded without blinking that got Takao looking at him, "I was merely concerned after seeing a friend of Shintaro in that accident..." he looked pointedly at the piece of bandaged attached on the dark haired man's right forehead, "I simply couldn't leave you alone."

"Yeah... thanks...you're very nice..."

"Not really... I think it's also my job to keep watch of those who are precious to my old teammates safe. Shintaro does think highly of you in some respect."

"Y-you think so?" Takao edged toward the car door, "W-well, Shin-chan cannot operate without me so I guess that's true haha! Well then..." he was just about to reach for the door handle when—

"I think Shintaro has really taken a liking to you. Thank you for being his friend."

Takao froze and had to glance back at that Seijuro Akashi. Speechless.

"Shintaro has always been different from the other Generation of Miracles... I had always thought he'd always be... but it really surprised me to find someone like you beside him." Akashi went on that had the hawk-eye possessor staring still, "You're a perfect match, don't you think?"

Takao made a mental note to tell all of this to his ace-sama... all these things coming out of the Akashi Seijuro...

"W-well... Shin-chan is Shin-chan." He found himself scratching his head for some reason, "You hate him or accept him the way he is, he'll never change. But I don't see any reason to hate him so yeah. I like him."

He and Akashi stared eye to eye. He found the red haired man's eyes glinting once more.

"I should be going!" Takao pressed on as he took the door and open it with his bag on his shoulder, "Thanks for your help—"

"Takao-san? You forget this."

Takao paused and looked back in time to see the Rakuzan captain take out _his_ cell phone from his coat pocket.

"Ahh! My phone!"

"You dropped this on the road while you were unconscious. I picked it up. Oh, so it's turned off? Allow me."

Akashi turned on the phone and almost immediately a list of miscalls and texts messages sprang up.

"Oh?" Akashi muttered with eyes widening a little as he saw who it was, "Shintaro's been very persistent. I am sorry for not turning it on immediately."

"It's fine." Takao said with a hand stretching out, ready to take it, "Miyaji-senpai must've been angry that's why Shin-chan's calling."

"Hmm..." Akashi was just about to hand the cell phone when it suddenly rang—

And Takao was so surprised he could not react at how quickly Akashi answered it on his own.

"Hello, Shintaro?"

 _"A-Akashi?"_

"Hey..." Takao sat back at the car seat looking uncertain.

"Yeah, he is with me." Akashi looked pointedly at Takao who stared back at him too, "A lot of things happened. I took him with me. Where we are you ask...? We're just in front of your school after all—"

 _Beep._

Akashi paused. Takao stared at him until the red haired captain gave him the phone.

"T-that just now... Shin-chan huh?"

"Yes," Akashi closed his eyes, "it has always been a pleasure to tease the Generation of Miracles... you know what I mean?"

Takao blinked and then gave a big laugh.

"I don't know about the others but teasing Shin-chan is best—!"

"I agree. So then..."

Takao didn't know how it happened but the next thing he found Akashi Seijuro in front of him with their faces too close—Akashi had grabbed his collar and had pulled him that if not for their foreheads colliding he was sure their lips would have met which was a bad idea because this was Akashi—

"W-what...!?" Takao gasped in surprise, finding himself leaning on the car's back seat as he edged away from the redhaired man who was clearly on top of him, "H-hey...!"

"Would you mind staying like this for awhile?" Seijuro eyed him like a prey that if it wasn't himself on the situation and it was others, Takao knew he would have given a loud laugh—

Just then the car door burst open—making both Akashi and Takao looked up—

To find an exhaling, sweat running angry-looking Midorima Shintaro looking at them.

"Takao," he said almost too grimly, "what are you doing nanodayo?"

"Me?" Takao complained wanting to point out the situation where he was the one getting attacked and not the other way when he felt a strong hand on his arm that powerfully pulled him out of the car—

Midorima's hand grip sure was strong. The next thing—Takao found himself beside the green haired ace-sama outside the car with Akashi Seijuro now fully back on his seat staring at the two of them from inside his car.

Midorima's eyes were on the red haired captain and he didn't look pleased.

"What's the meaning of this, Akashi?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you." Akashi said with a look at the high projectile shoot player, "Why did I find your team mate unconscious on the road early this morning without you?"

Midorima was fast to react as he glanced down at Takao and noticed the bandaged on his head.

Takao saw his expression and quickly explained what happened—

"I was on my way to school when I collided with a bicycle! Imagine that—I got ran over by a bycicle ahahahha! At least I have an excuse to Mijayi-senpai so he won't run me over with anything anymore... eh... Luckily Akashi-san was there or... yeah..." he grinned forcefully but found Midorima the epitome of darkness.

And Midorima turned to Akashi and gave a slight bow.

"Thank you for your help."

Takao's mouth dropped open. "S-Shin-chan?"

Akashi closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Either way... I'll go on ahead. See you around, Shintaro... you also, Takao."

And Takao had to smile again as he saw the sliding window close but not after the meaningful exchange of challenging looks between the green haired miracle and the red haired miracle.

It made him sigh.

"What exactly is the meaning of this, nanodayo?"

Takao knew Midorima's anger was cold... he felt freezing at that moment as they walked back inside the campus.

"Well, I was watching Oha Asa this morning and found heard your lucky item... I just thought of buying it that's all."

"And you think I haven't bought if before you?"

"I know you didn't bring it to school. Your sister called me."

Midorima stopped walking to face his team mate, his eyebrows still creased.

"And... do you know your own reading this morning, Takao?"

Takao put both hands on his head looking thoughtful. "I heard... but yeah."

"Don't give me that 'yeah'." The ace player's glasses reflected nothing as he looked down at the young man, "Your reading said you should be careful especially around 'wheels, nanodayo. Why did you go around the street knowing that? And even buying my lucky item... you're ridiculous, Takao."

"Well, what can I do, it's the first time you're not bringing a lucky item! It's a first for me, Shin-chan! What if something actually happens to you? We can't afford losing our precious ace-sama!"

Midorima's aura turned so cold it made Takao actually freezes.

"To be in an accident... Takao..."

"I'm sorry alright? It's not like I wasn't careful but it was just my luck!"

Midorima still looked unconvinced that the hawk-eye possessor had to clap his hands into a praying position with eyes tightly closed. "Alright, I get it! I should have bought my counter luck but yours just popped in my head!"

And Midorima had no counter to that except for coughing. "I bought your lucky item. It's in my bag."

"Eh?" Takao paused and smirked... for then did they just buy each other's lucky item! "BWAHHAAA! Shin-chan! You bought my lucky item and I bought yours! Aren't we a pair or something bwahahaha!"

"Shut up, Takao. It seems like your _bad luck_ is far worse than mine."

"Ehh..." Takao wiped the tear out of the corner of his eye, "does that mean you didn't have any unlucky event since this morning?"

Midorima frowned as he remembered this morning and just awhile ago with finding Akashi too.

"Considering since this morning... I have been feeling unlucky. _Very unlucky."_

"See? So what I did was right so don't get angry about it."

"You speak bluntly when you're the one who got into an accident, Takao."

"Er... you're still angry about that? I get it... even I got chills when I was inside Akashi's car! Now I think I believe your Oha Asa more! I mean—the wheels!"

"You're too late to realize your wrong about Oha Asa."

"I just didn't think I'd be so unlucky even to be attacked by Akashi haha!"

"It's not a laughing matter... an accident... and Akashi on top of that... ridiculous. Then fine... where _is my lucky item?_ You still have it with you?"

"Oh yeah..."

Takao took his bag from his back and rummaged inside it. After a moment he pulled out something huge and circular—

"Here!" the dark haired man said while Midorima stared with an annoyed expression on his face, "I bought your miniature version of your lucky item! The _Daikanransha_!"

And Midorima's eyes feasted on that item he usually sees in its bigger from around Tokyo with its bright lights during the night but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Carrying this around knowing full well it's also your unlucky item..." the green haired man muttered as he snatched the Daikanransha from Takao's hands, "this item is a _Ferris Wheel_ you idiot!"

"Just because it's got the term _'wheel'_ means it's my unlucky item." Takao pouted as they continued walking with the dark haired man's hands behind him again. Then all of a sudden, he turned his head towards the green haired man with a sly smile on his face, "Besides, why didn't _you_ bring your item, nah _, Shin-chan?_ Is it possible, you're worried about me?"

Midorima chose to push his glasses back at the bridge of his nose.

"What nonsense nanodayo."

Takao chuckled and then laughed out loud again.

"I know! You forgetting your item is one thing... but forgetting it for my sake..."

Midorima suddenly stopped walking that made Takao glance at him. Midorima was looking away with that determined yet conflicted look on his face.

"Eh... Shin-chan...?"

"It would have been quite disastrous if I carry my lucky item with you around."

Takao stared as Midorima's eyes suddenly fell on him.

"I was thinking I had to push you away if I did bring my lucky item. Then again, with what happened today... I realized I was wrong. Maybe my luck is stronger than you could possible imagine... nanodayo..."

"Nanodayo..." Takao whispered with eyes wide open as Midorima walked pass him.

"Let's go Takao. You have to stay with me after all."

The dark haired man smiled quietly as he fell in the steps of his partner.

"Are you feeling lucky with your lucky item then, Shin-chan?"

"I am feeling a bit better than this morning. Which reminded me... why were you with Akashi?"

"I thought he said it, he was the one who brought me to the hospital after that bicycle thing."

"Hmp. Akashi is nice if there are ulterior motives behind it."

"Eh... you're making him sound so scary."

"I made him scary to _you_. Why are you still with him in the car?"

"I told you, just my luck with the wheels. But weird enough I feel safe just right about here even though there's a wheel here next to me."

"I told you don't underestimate my _luck_."

"Haha... that's my Shin-chan! Which reminded me, did you bring the rickshaw today?"

Midorima raised his eyebrows to heaven which made Takao laugh out loud for the last time.

 _Of course he wouldn't..._ Takao laughed with this thought in mind.

 _Like I would..._ Midorima thought with a little frown at the laughing Takao.

After all... that rickshaw has _wheels_. Stupid Takao.

* * *

 **~THE END~**

A/N: the feels.. :3

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
